1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel chemokine polypeptides and encoding nucleic acids. More specifically, therapeutic compositions and methods are provided using isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding a human myeloid progenitor inhibitory factor-1 (MPIF-1) polypeptide (previously termed MIP-3 and chemokine .beta.8(CK.beta.8 or ckb-8)); a human monocyte-colony inhibitory factor (M-CIF) polypeptide (previously termed MIP1-.gamma. and chemokine .beta.1(CK.beta.1 or ckb-1)), and a macrophage inhibitory protein-4 (MIP-4), as well as MPIF-1, M-CIF and/or MIP-4 polypeptides themselves, as are vectors, host cells and recombinant methods for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Chemokines, also referred to as intercrine cytokines, are a subfamily of structurally and functionally related cytokines. These molecules are 8-14 kd in size. In general chemokines exhibit 20% to 75% homology at the amino acid level and are characterized by four conserved cysteine residues that form two disulfide bonds. Based on the arrangement of the first two cysteine residues, chemokines have been classified into two subfamilies, alpha and beta. In the alpha subfamily, the first two cysteines are separated by one amino acid and hence are referred to as the "C--X--C" subfamily. In the beta subfamily, the two cysteines are in an adjacent position and are, therefore, referred to as the --C--C-- subfamily. Thus far, at least eight different members of this family have been identified in humans.
The intercrine cytokines exhibit a wide variety of functions. A hallmark feature is their ability to elicit chemotactic migration of distinct cell types, including monocytes, neutrophils, T lymphocytes, basophils and fibroblasts. Many chemokines have proinflammatory activity and are involved in multiple steps during an inflammatory reaction. These activities include stimulation of histamine release, lysosomal enzyme and leukotriene release, increased adherence of target immune cells to endothelial cells, enhanced binding of complement proteins, induced expression of granulocyte adhesion molecules and complement receptors, and respiratory burst. In addition to their involvement in inflammation, certain chemokines have been shown to exhibit other activities. For example, macrophage inflammatory protein I (MIP-1) is able to suppress hematopoietic stem cell proliferation, platelet factor-4 (PF-4) is a potent inhibitor of endothelial cell growth, Interleukin-8 (IL-8) promotes proliferation of keratinocytes, and GRO is an autocrine growth factor for melanoma cells.
In light of the diverse biological activities, it is not surprising that chemokines have been implicated in a number of physiological and disease conditions, including lymphocyte trafficking, wound healing, hematopoietic regulation and immunological disorders such as allergy, asthma and arthritis. An example of a hematopoietic lineage regulator is MIP-1. MIP-1 was originally identified as an endotoxin-induced proinflammatory cytokine produced from macrophages. Subsequent studies have shown that MIP-1 is composed of two different, but related, proteins MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta.. Both MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta. are chemo-attractants for macrophages, monocytes and T lymphocytes. Interestingly, biochemical purification and subsequent sequence analysis of a multipotent stem cell inhibitor (SCI) revealed that SCI is identical to MIP-1.beta.. Furthermore, it has been shown that MIP-1.beta. can counteract the ability of MIP-1.alpha. to suppress hematopoietic stem cell proliferation. This finding leads to the hypothesis that the primary physiological role of MIP-1 is to regulate hematopoiesis in bone marrow, and that the proposed inflammatory function is secondary. The mode of action of MIP-1.alpha. as a stem cell inhibitor relates to its ability to block the cell cycle at the G.sub.2 S interphase. Furthermore, the inhibitory effect of MIP-1.alpha. seems to be restricted to immature progenitor cells and it is actually stimulatory to late progenitors in the presence of granulocyte macrophage-colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF).
Murine MIP-1 is a major secreted protein from lipopolysaccharide stimulated RAW 264.7, a murine macrophage tumor cell line. It has been purified and found to consist of two related proteins, MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta..
Several groups have cloned what are likely to be the human homologs of MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta.. In all cases, cDNAs were isolated from libraries prepared against activated T-cell RNA.
MIP-1 proteins can be detected in early wound inflammation cells and have been shown to induce production of IL-1 and IL-6 from wound fibroblast cells. In addition, purified native MIP-1 (comprising MIP-1, MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta. polypeptides) causes acute inflammation when injected either subcutaneously into the footpads of mice or intracisternally into the cerebrospinal fluid of rabbits (Wolpe and Cerami, 1989, FASEB J. 3:2565-73). In addition to these proinflammatory properties of MIP-1, which can be direct or indirect, MIP-1 has been recovered during the early inflammatory phases of wound healing in an experimental mouse model employing sterile wound chambers (Fahey, et al. Cytokine, 2:92 (1990)). For example, PCT application U.S. Ser. No. 92/05198 filed by Chiron Corporation, discloses a DNA molecule which is active as a template for producing mammalian macrophage inflammatory proteins (MIPs) in yeast.
The murine MIP-1.alpha. and MIP-1.beta. are distinct but closely related cytokines. Partially purified mixtures of the two proteins affect neutrophil function and cause local inflammation and fever. MIP-1.alpha. has been expressed in yeast cells and purified to homogeneity. Structural analysis confirmed that MIP-1.alpha. has a very similar secondary and tertiary structure to platelet factor 4 (PF-4) and interleukin 8 (IL-8) with which it shares limited sequence homology. It has also been demonstrated that MIP-1.alpha. is active in vivo to protect mouse stem cells from subsequent in vitro killing by tritiated thymidine. MIP-1.alpha. was also shown to enhance the proliferation of more committed progenitor granulocyte macrophage colony-forming cells in response to granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor. (Clemens, J. M. et al., Cytokine 4:76-82 (1992)).
The polypeptides of the present invention, M-CIF originally referred to as MIP-1.gamma. and Ck.beta.-1 in the parent patent application, is a new member of the .beta. chemokine family based on amino sequence homology. The MPIF-1 polypeptide, originally referred to as MIP-3 and Ck.beta.-8 in the parent application, is also a new member of the .beta. chemokine family based on the amino acid sequence homology.